The Angel Jenny
by Permanently
Summary: Perdido Beach meets their saviour, in the form of a Mary Sue! Will this Sue be able to save Perdido beach? Well of course she can! She's perfect in every way! Lies spoilers. One-Shot. Just a parody.


**Super important author's note: NOT MEANT TO BE ME. It's a joke. I'm not 'Jenny.' So the first thing you read is also part of the story. Idea wasn't mine, it was done on a couple of other book series. I just hadn't seen one for Gone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone. ):**

* * *

***Hey guys, it's Jenny! So... I just love Gone soooo much! Drake is soo hot! This is my first fanfic about it! This is how I think it should end~~ xoxoxox***

* * *

The battle raged on, just a speck of fire on the cliff. There were so many sights; it was hard for anyone to take it all in. Mary, leading her littles up the cliff. Dekka, a miniature version of a sandstorm. Zil and his gang, shooting aimlessly into the crowd of cowering children. And of course, there was the newly alive Drake, whip-hand and all.

Only one face was new. Anastasia Eliza Harmony Phoenix Stones stood atop the cliff, her arms spread out like the angel she was, known to all. Her luscious golden hair spilled over her shoulders, cascading down her back in it's natural curl. Her face was that of a goddess, pristine features that each worked well with and complimented each other. The red sky that Orsay had predicted was against her back, illuminating her in a serene glow.

In the blink of her perfect eye, Caine and Diana were transported from their rocky island and into the crowd. Every single person in the FAYZ was staring at her miraculous beauty, shocked and speechless as she addressed the crowd.

"My name is Anastasia Eliza Harmony Phoenix Stones, but you can call me Jenny." she said, her peaceful gaze resting on everybody. Her voice was like smooth silk, but at the same time, it was as hard and cold as ice.

Drake had stopped hurting people, his whip lying on the ground. He knew in the instant he laid eyes on here that he was in-love. Caine also had this thought, and Diana knew that he was better off with someone like Jenny. Even Dekka had developed a crush in the first few moments she'd seen Jenny. Diana also knew that she didn't have the potential to read Jenny. She would be a high six bar maybe more. But their thoughts didn't matter now, for Jenny was speaking again.

"I believe I can restore the world to its original order, but first, we must stop this fighting and be at peace." she said, and then ever so slowly, she began to hover in midair and float herself over to where Drake stood, his mouth wide open in shock. She put her hand on his whip, and in a flash of sparkles and smoke, it turned back to his arm—his human arm.

He instantly dropped to his knees, holding her hands in his, and began to sob. "I'm not worthy!" he cried, burying his face in their entwined hands. All of his demented happiness towards pain suddenly vanished, and he knew it was a work of the angel Jenny.

Several girls in the crowd mumbled their agreement.

"I wish I had such amazing powers like her," said one girl.

"If only I was that beautiful," another said.

"Jenny will help us through everything. I just know I can trust her."

Jenny was speaking again, "Now, I know I may frighten some of you—" she was cut off by the crowd screaming in disagreement, telling her they all loved her. Her self-esteem instantly sky rocketed as she felt the loving glow of the crowd rush into her. "But if you'll let me, I can help us all."

The entirety of Perdido Beach asked amongst themselves, but no one had the answer.

Jenny, being a genius, answered all their questions. "A few months before the wall showed up, I had a psychic vision" another power of hers, "of it happening, so I went out and built an underground tunnel, reaching all the way into the nearest city. I checked a few days ago, and the FAYZ wall couldn't get through the force field I put up." she said, her angelic voice not wavering as she spoke with confidence. Her gaze sought out Sam Temple, addressing him next. "Would you like to help lead the children, Sam?"

Sam was hit with a wave or pure warmth, love, and tenderness as she said his name. "Of course, m'lady. I would be honoured" he said, attempting to impress her with his act of being a gentleman.

"Good, just follow the path down to town hall, and then I'll show you the rest of the way." she said, and the crowd obeyed, for without Jenny, there was no hope. At all.

* * *

All of the parents outside of the wall stared in amazement as the Angel Jenny showed them telepathically what was happening. Even if they didn't get out, the parents were satisfied because Jenny was there to lead their kids to peace and protection.


End file.
